True Vampire Blood Diaries At Twilight
by RANALD.and.GEORGE
Summary: A day in the life of Bella and Edward detailing the adventures that take place in the dead of night.


**True Vampire Blood Diaries At Twilight**

"Aaaahhhhh" Edward moaned loudly in an extremely girly manner. Bella jumped away from her sparkly boyfriend, surprised at his sudden outcry. She knew that the rest of the Cullen's would have heard the sudden cry of pain; she and Edward had been trying very hard to stay silent – but that was almost impossible for Bella. She would no doubt have to explain to them what they had been up to the privacy of Edward's tiny bedroom.

If Edward's brothers weren't such whores, she probably wouldn't have to blush like a tomato when Edward recalls in great details what he had been doing with her in the middle of the night that had caused Edward so much pain. But alas, they were, so Bella knew she was going to have to relive the most incredibly embarrassing moment of her life so far.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked raising her head to look into Edward's eyes while feigning innocence; but failing miserably because the blood in her body seemed to rush to her face causing a dark red blush to rise to her pale cheeks.

"Argh," Edward gasped painfully as he tried to move. "I think you crushed it, Love," he moaned. Bella looked away sheepishly while taking off Edwards red stripy socks, Edward however, look down to examine the appendage, his fingers gently grazing against the tender skin, trying to take away the pain Bella had inflicted upon him accidentally. Bella turned her head and also looked down at his throbbing specimen. Her eyes widened when she realised how swollen it was, the blush that had still not left her pale face deepened considerably. Without thinking, Bella reached forward and touched the pained area, and began to inspect it for any damage other than the grotesque swelling.

"I don't think it's broken!" Bella commented stupidly, relieved to have not inflicted too much pain on her sparkly boyfriend, but at the same trying not to laugh at the pained expression on Edwards glittery face. "Just very, very, verrrrrrrrrrrrrrry swollen!" she began to massage it gently, causing the swelling to reduce slightly, but the colour in her cheeks increased. Her soft fingers on Edward's skin caused him to moan in both pleasure and pain. "M-m-maybe I should get some ice." She spoke quickly as she removed herself from Edward's bed, trying to get away from the awkward situation as fast as possible. Before Edward had a chance to reply, Bella was sprinting as fast as her stumpy legs would carry her towards the stairs, she only managed to trip over her feet a couple of times. From the bedroom, Edward heard a loud thud as she fell down the stairs on her way to the kitchen. A wide smile spread across Edwards face as the words "typical Bella" ran through his mind. The smile was quickly replaced with a pained grimace as a sudden shock of pain ran through his body.

Bella returned moments later with a packet of frozen peas, just as she entered the door, she tripped on a pot plant and the bag of frozen peas went flying across the room, hitting Edward in the jaw, before falling to the ground with a quiet thud. With an embarrassed look on her face Bella stood and picked the bag up from the floor. After dropping the half kilogram bag a few times, Edward leaned forward and with a grunt picked up the bag and held it to his jaw. He knew that the bag was far too heavy for little Bella to carry on her own. He was surprised that she had managed to get all the way from the kitchen with the peas without causing some serious damage to herself. "The swelling should go down after this." Bella spoke kindly.

Bella carefully took the packet of frozen vegetables from Edwards face and gingerly pressed them against Edwards's tumescent member, the sudden cold against the sensitive skin caused Edward to groan and hiss in pain. He knew that it would be a good few days before their nightly activities could start again.

"God damn it!" Edward moaned; his face wrinkled in utter pain. Edward closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain to cease. "Why did you have to stand on my foot? We've only been dancing for three minutes." Bella rolled her eyes; she just couldn't understand the point of learning to dance.


End file.
